We're Not Quite Eye to Eye
by SoScreamsAWhisper
Summary: Zechs hires the Gundams to capture a young girl. An old ghost comes back to haunt Trowa. And they've never quite seen eye to eye.
1. The chase

**I know that not many people are writing about this ship, but please do. I love it!**

She made her way through a crowded place. Little did she know that he was watching her.

* * *

Trowa Barton's eyes followed her. _She really hasn't changed, has she?_ he wondered to himself.

The boy beeped his com-link. "Quatre, she's heading your way," he warned.

"Roger that. I see her. Should I get her now?"

The older boy shook his head. "No, stay put..." b_esides, if anyone gets to capture her, I want it to be me, he added silently in his head._

Suddenly, the girl began running. She knew that they were on to her.

"Middie, no! Don't run," Trowa warned, running after his ex friend.

She continued running. "Leave me alone! I don't want to talk to you!" she cried like a small child.

She moved through a crowd. Trowa lost her, but refused to leave her.

"Heero, she's going to you."

"Affirmative. By the way, nice chase. She really left you in the dust."

"No!" Trowa promised. "It's not over yet. I'll get her yet."

Suddenly, the girl was back in Trowa's sight. Another Gundam pilot chased her. The pilot was having a hard time trailing after her.

_God, Middie you **are** getting fast,_ he thought, almost smiling. Almost.

The girl in question, managed to lose the pilot. But Trowa had seen where she had gone. She had run into an Alley.

"No," he declared. "You're not going to get away again. Not on my watch."

He ran after her. Middie stood, hand clenched, at the end of a dead end.

"Middie, you've only got two options. You can either come quietly, or I'll drag you back to base."

The girl made no move.

Trowa just sighed. "Have it your way, then."


	2. Dirty paws

On the way to the Gundam's headquarters, Middie caused as much trouble as she could. She had brought Duo down. Hard.

Then she had hacked into Quatre's computer on her bathroom break, to all of their amazement.

Then she had caused Chang to have an emotional outburst about her stupidity by pretending to cry.

Then she had socked Heero really hard in the leg (_he did no like that_).

All that she had left was Trowa. But then, that wouldn't be so easy. Trowa knew her. Inside and out, the boy could tell what she would try before she tried it.

* * *

On arrival at the headquarters, Middie pretended to be out of ideas. But she had tons. "Escape" ran most popular in her mind.

"Hey, you might want to settle down," warned a nicer boy. He had large blue eyes and blonde hair. He didn't quite seem to belong with the rest.

"Who're you?" Middie asked. She turned on a charmed look, and smiled a dazzling smile as best she could.

The boy was surprised. But luckily, Trowa came to his rescue. "Don't fall for it, Quatre. She's just trying to get her evil paws on information to give to her agency."

"Oh, look, someone's bitter!" cried the girl, throwing her hands into the air.

Trowa just glared at her. She glared right he was gone.

* * *

The boy, Nanashi, and Trowa, just didn't know what to think. They had a history between them. And not a good one.

Then the girl was talking, "Great, now they're treating me like the Queen of the Loony bins."

The other boys cracked a smile, but Trowa stayed firm.

Duo caught this. "Trowa, smile a bit. It's healthy."

The older boy rolled his eyes. "I don't need healthy. And I could've dead happily without ever seeing _her_ again," was all he said.

It was Middie's turn to roll her eyes. "Unhealthy? Yeah, I have that effect on people."

Every boy in the room just stood there, continuing to stare . They didn't even notice that a man coming into the room.


	3. Depends

"Hello, Heero," he said. They all whipped around. "I take it you got her?"

"Yes," Heero murmured through clenched teeth. The young Gundam pilot had agreed to help capture this girl that had become a real pain.

The older man nodded. "Yes. Let's skip the pleasantries," he told his rival. "Where is she? I'd like to talk to her."

The girl in question rolled her eyes. "She's here. And what does an ex OZ pilot want with me?"

Zechs stared down at the girl that was crouched onto the floor. "To talk. Is that okay?"

She thought this over for a second. "Depends."

Zechs was getting impatient. "It depends on what?"

"What you want to talk about."


	4. Only option

**Hope you like this chapter.**

Zechs laughed. "You don't seem very interested in what I have to say."

The girl just shrugged. "I guess I'm more into talking than listening."

Zechs nodded. "That's not all that unusual. But, this is very important. I need to know my words do not fall on deaf ears."

"Well, I'm not deaf, but continue," she said, gesturing for him to go on.

He nodded, trying to keep his patience. "I need you to help me with something. Do you think you can do that?"

The girl smiled at the man. "Well, I haven't an idea what you want me to do. I need details."

He nodded again. "Yes, that is to be expected. I need you to work with the Gundams an-."

"No."

Zechs stared at the girl sitting on the floor. "Why not. You have nothing against the Gundams."

Middie raised an eyebrow at this. "Yes, I do."

Zechs stared at her in shock. "Does that strike you as a good option?"

She just shrugged. "It's my only option."

The girl nodded. "Yes."


	5. Opinions

**So long time, and no writing. So here it is. Hope you like it!**

**Oh, I don't write yaoi, if you're expecting that.**

"I don't think he'll be getting any information from her," the expressionless boy noted, on the other side of the door.

Heero looked over at him with, what seemed like, moderate interest? "Why not?" he asked, adding to Trowa's suspicions.

He sighed. "Well, as much as I hate to admit it, Middie's strong. If she doesn't feel like answering, all his questions will be left blank."

Duo was now drawn to their conversation. "What are you guys talking about?" he asked, cheerful as always.

Instead of either of the boys who were _actually_ participating in the conversation, Quatre explained. "Middie. And her noted strength. So far; Trowa believes that she'll stay quiet, and Heero hasn't expressed an opinion aloud. But note that he looks at least a _little_ interested," he said.

Duo couldn't help but feel that Quatre had said that a little too much like a sports' announcer. He even had the intense excitement thing going on.

"Yeah, I'm with Trowa on this one," Duo decided, acting like they were betting on it. "She seems like the type to have the last laugh. Even if it ends in her getting pathetically whipped to get her point across. Wufei, what do you think?"

The bored Asian man had barely taken notice that he had been asked a question. He was too "busy" cleaning his sword of non-existent blood.

"She's a woman," he mumbled, like _that_ answered the question.

"You know, Wufei," Duo decided, "you might be a misogynist."

"I don't hate women. I simply feel sorry for them," he defended, still in that bored tone.

Duo nodded, and returned his attention back to the people, who were now discussing what they thought she _would_ do.

"She won't talk," Trowa said firmly.

"But she's also not a stupid girl," Quatre, who believed that Zechs would make her see reason, defended. "She'll know that telling Zechs everything she knows is the best move."

Heero was listening very intently to both sides of the argument. He didn't give any opinion at all, but just listened.

Duo decided that he should be added to the conversation. "I don't know, Quatre. I've known a ton of woman who wouldn't bend," he admitted, taking a dangerous breathe, "to a guy like Zechs. Their names' are Dorothy Catalonia," Quatre flushed red at the mention of his crush's name, "Hilde Schbeiker," a grin fell to his lips are his spoke her name. Everyone knew how the young pilot felt for her, "Major Sally Po, and Relena Darlian," he half expected Heero to roll his eyes at least, but he didn't even get that. "And they wouldn't bend to anyone, for that matter."

Heero gave a soft, "hm," suddenly. He was obviously thinking of the blonde in question.

Duo let himself a grin. This was soon followed by Quatre attempting to tease Heero, but the latter refused to be embarrassed, and threatened to kill him, abruptly choking off the laughter.

But, Gosh, it was still funny.

**And P.s., don't go hating on Wufei, okay? I like him. But this was the best way I could tailor him into the story. And I don't believe he is a misogynist, like I had him explain. I also don't ship Sally with Wufei, but that doesn't change the fact that she's thought to be strong.**


	6. Dare me

**Hey, I know a few of you are probably going to to hate me, but I realized that I needed to spice the story up a little bit. I don't want Middie to be starving, but it'll help with the story's plot, so please hold on. I promise it'll all work out.**

A few minutes after he left, Middie allowed herself a scream. Not too loud. That would attract too much attention. And that was the last thing she needed.

Not that they didn't already stare at her when she passed by. She had once thought about retorting the bitter truth at them, "What? Never seen a starving girl before?!"

But it was true. Her ribs poked out painfully through her clothes if they were skin tight. Hence why she always wore baggy clothes. And that's why it was her bitter truth.

_I'm probably going to die like this,_ she realized, though for some strange reason, that fact didn't scare her. She was more annoyed than anything. And not even over the fact that she was starving, or anything.

_They all think that I'll cave, _she concluded bitterly._ That a little time alone is all it takes for me to break. I'll show them! I'll show them all!_

She almost burst into hysterical giggles at the fact that she sounded like a talking rodent, who had been wronged in some way by the human race.

_Yeah, that's not cliche at all!_

Middie suddenly felt her eyes get heavy. She yawned deeply.

Maybe getting some sleep is a good idea, after all, she decided, curling herself up into a tight ball.

_Night, Cruel world. Maybe if I'm lucky, I won't wake up, _was her last, fading thought.

* * *

It was around 9:00 at night when he was sent to retrieve her.

The silence that stretched between them was evil, and what's more, awkward. Very awkward. But then, that does tend to happen when old friends who previously tried to kill each other, re-meet again. And this really wasn't the best situation that they could have been re-introduced in.

"So, you turned out to to be a Gundam pilot?" she asked, the faintest touch of a once alive smile.

He exhaled deeply. "I don't want to talk about it, Middie," he replied, devoid of emotion as always. "Least of all to _you_."

She rolled her eyes at his bitterness. "Oh, come on. You can't still be mad at me for _that_. I was only a child!"

He whipped around to stare into her green pools of what was once innocence. "You costed hundreds of men their lives', my comrades, and you dare ask me if I'm still mad at you?!" Middie took notice of the fact that his voice was raised a tiny cinch, but definitely enough to be heard.

She shrugged, mock caring. "Yeah, I guess so. So where are you taking me?"


	7. Me interrogating you interrogating me

"Yeah, I guess so," she had said, not even bothering to hide that she didn't care, "So, where are you taking me?"

Trowa felt his hand clench at her question. She might as well have just yawned at him!

_Yeah, she is definitely not the type of girl to give Zechs the time of day, let alone any information he may be seeking on her organization. She'll tough it out._

Images of a past they shared swarmed his mind. Their past.

_It's our past. _He felt bitter towards the young woman at his side. It's our past, but she acts like we've never even met. It's guilt, but a guilt that she's not used to. It sets her off-balance being here with me, under the same roof.

"Where are you taking me, Nanashi?" she asked, using his old "name". He flinched at the use. He hadn't been called that for over four years ago. When he didn't answer, she sighed and gave up her questioning.

_Guess the shoe's on the other foot,_ she made up her mind.

* * *

"Middie, please take a seat," Trowa said, gesturing towards a chair on the other side of the table.

They were in a black room with the only furniture being two chairs. Trowa occupied one, and Middie sheepishly took the other. The chair she sat in was facing his side, with the door beside him. Behind her, there was some sort of mirror that actually seemed to be a glass window.

"An interrogation room, really?" she asked, scoffing. "If I didn't give Zechs answers in you little holding cell, what makes you think I'll give them here?"

Trowa offered a fake smile. "Because I'll be the one to interrogate you," was all he said for a few moments. No doubt, he was letting her take this piece of information in.

She closed panicked eyes, and when she opened them again, they were at ease. "And your little friends, I'm guessing, are behind me, in that little room that all interrogation rooms have," she began, "And you invited Zechs into that said little room, too, to, if you actually manage to get an answer out of me, which you won't, hear it." She smiled deviously at him. "So, am I missing anything?"

Only one word stretched across their silence. "Everything."


	8. Decipher

**Yes, Lucas Reudi is my own figment of imagination. The rest belong to their respective owners.**

"As you guessed, I did invite Zechs into that 'little room'. And yes, the boys are there, too. But you've missed the most important part, and it was right under your nose." She mistook his cool tone as a sign of arrogance.

Middie rolled her eyes. "You don't have to gloat. Just tell me what it is I'm missing," she replied uncomfortably calm for the current situation.

Trowa frowned slightly at her bored tone. "I think you misunderstand me, Middie. I can't tell you if you can't see it."

She sighed, falling back into the comfort of her chair. "Can you be any more blurry?" she snapped. "No? Not going to clue me in? Well, I guess we're done talking, then, don't you?"

Trowa glanced at her face, and stared her right into the eyes. But that wasn't the most surprising thing that happened. What was, though, were his next choice of words. "If that's what you want, Middie. Then, by all means, leave."

He stood up, and opened the door for her. "I'll even escort you back to your cell."

* * *

Cold, green eyes stared out at the wall before him. _Oh, Middie, what are you doing?_ the owner inquired, woefully.

But his thoughts were soon interrupted, when an angry voice broke through them. "What the heck was that?" a peeved off guard with the name of Lucas Reudi, spat. "You just let her go? Just like that?"

"Leave him alone, Captain," chimed in Zech's sudden voice. "I'm sure he had a _very_ good reason to why he released her."

Trowa barton's leaf-like eyes said nothing at all. And neither did he.

* * *

_Why did he let you go?_ a young spy tried to figure out, all ending in vain. _Nanashi's gained respect from the Gundam pilots, aside from being one himself, but it would have obviously taken a long and hard time to gain their trusts'. Maybe even years. He's strong, now. Definitely not the type to let old friends go. So why?_

She closed her eyes and tried to revisualize her conversation with the young pilot. She ran each and every one of his words through her head, trying to decipher the meaning of each one. But once again, the only thing that happened was the same outcome. And even then, the spy couldn't figure it out.

**I know this may sound weird, but I've got a theory running that government spies, or spies in general are trained to have a very good memory. I don't know how I came up with this hypothesis, but it still fits the story. So, don't complain about my non-existent knowledge of spies and spy techniques. Kay?**


	9. This'll be fun

"Hey, it's time to go," came a calm voice. It had no emotion, yet it wasn't Trowa.

It was another boy. Not as tall as Trowa, but still beating her five: eight. He had dark, brown hair and Prussian blue eyes, set to an emotionless setting. A lot like Trowa in physical definition, but he lacked the same cold air that seemed to follow this guy. Nope, definitely not her Nanashi.

This simple fact surprised Middie, but she refused to let it show for very long. But even in that brief moment, the boy had managed to collect enough info. But, despite his growing curiosity, he left that question alone.

"So where's Nanashi?" Middie tried to be poised when she asked, but her voice, she felt, came across somewhat desperate and worried.

The boy seemed to stay silent for an eternity, then finally answered, "If you mean 'Trowa Barton', he's on a mission."

She smiled, eased by his answer. "Oh, that's all?"

No words used, he just nodded his head.

She suddenly felt curious. "What's your name, then?"

"Heero Yuy."

She smirked. Middie got it into her head that he was the type of guy she had gotten used to dealing with. Oh, how wrong she was. "So, not too talkative, are we?" she inquired in a playful voice reserved for when she was acting.

He didn't even look at her when he answered. "Not really."

She just continued to smile a dazzling smile that left hundreds of guys falling after her. "That's a good thing, then, since I'm very talkative. So, how 'bout I do the talking for both of us?"

He stayed silent for a moment, then finally responded in the same cold voice as before. "Do as you like."

She smiled. "Okay then, Heero. It's nice to meet you," she stopped, causing him to stop, too, then offered him a hand, "My name is Middie Une. And I LOVE talking."

He didn't take her hand, but instead, began walking again. He left Middie there for a few moments, mock pouting, before she ran after him.

_Oh, yeah, this'll be fun._


End file.
